


From Afar

by MeddiEvil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Human - AU, Contians Other Arrowverse Characters, Disabled Character, F/F, Lena Gets The Childhood She Deserves, Mentions of Cancer, Mute Kara, Paralyzed Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddiEvil/pseuds/MeddiEvil
Summary: In a world where Krypton does not exist, Kara is the girl who witnessed the murder of her entire family. Without a love for science she has left her family's company in the capable hands of J'onn J'onzz and the Danvers. When Lena's mother was killed in a Car crash she was taken into the Luthor household by her father and was given the happy loving childhood that she deserved. Kara and Lena first meet in childhood and Kara immediately feels drawn to the younger girl, follow the story of when they meet again in their adulthood and their relationship blossoms into something more. (Will contain other characters from the arrowverse)





	1. Chapter 1 - Where it Began (Kara)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft. I know that there are mistakes in this, I have not edited this properly yet because this is just to test the waters, see if there's any interest and if I should continue. Please leave comments to let me know your thoughts, any suggestions you have and weather or not I should continue. Also at this moment in time I don't have a beta so if anyone is willing to volunteer just ping me a message. I hope you enjoy what I have so far.

KARA

 

When Kara was 13 her whole world got turned upside down and was irrevocably changed. It was on a friday night a couple of weeks before Christmas. The sky had already turned a beautiful shade of midnight blue making the snowflakes pop as they lazily made their way down to the ground that was already covered in a light dusting of powder white snow. Inside her home however, it was a winter paradise, there was a roaring fire in the hearth as they - her parents and Aunt Astra - curled up under blankets whilst sipping Italian hot chocolate. A crappy christmas film was playing on the TV about a woman who accompanied her niece and nephew to their estranged grandfather's for christmas and managed to bag a prince.

The Peace and Tranquility was shattered in an instant. One minute her aut was teasing her over finding the lead attractive and the next her mother was shoving her into the cupboard under the stairs telling her not to make a sound. Whist she huddled under the coats she heard the sounds of her whole family being murdered yet she was unable to make a sound as her mother's last words rung in her head. 

Since that night Kara had not uttered a single single word; the psychologists said that it was a mental block that had been created when her mother told her not to make a sound.

After the massacre she was adopted by her father's work colleagues and close friends the Danvers. Even before the adoption she was close friends with Alex - they were practically sisters, unfortunately this did not prevent the road ahead from becoming rocky. As the third month bled into the fourth and then into the fifth the nightmares started to decline both in frequency and severity as the sun finally started to burn through the mist of grief. She was able to settle into her new normal fairly quickly with a new school, new house and new people all coming together to create her new life. There was no denying that it was hard to settle in with the stigma of not only being the girl who’s family had been murdered but also but she was also the girl who didn’t speak. Not great for conversations. Mainly she hung around with Alex and her friends whilst choosing to keep to herself during lessons. 

Just when she felt like she was starting to get her footing back the rug was pulled out from under hers and the Danvers feet. It was just coming up to the sixth month anniversary of the deaths of her parents. Alex had been suffering from pain in her lower right leg in addition to fatigue and weight loss. When she developed a fever that had gone unbroken for several days that Eliza took her to the local A&E.

Two whirlwind days - of tests and referrals - later Alex was diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma. There’s not much that Kara can remember from the short period of time as it all passed by in a blur. However there is one memory that stands out with vivid clarity. It was of going home and curling up with Alex on her bed for a Harry Potter marathon trying to block out Eliza’s muffled sobs from downstairs.

By the end of the week Alex’s treatment plan had been had been finalized and her treatment had been started. They were starting her with chemo and radiation to shrink the tumor in a bid to avoid amputating the leg.  
The whole family knew that it would be a hard uphill struggle. Kara was distraught as Alex had become something of a safe base for her since the deaths of her parents. So she went to as many of Alex’s chemo appointments as she could but she was forced to wait in the waiting room. 

It was on Alex’s second Chemo appointment that she had met Lena Luthor for the first time. The waiting room was empty with the exception of Kara And Eliza. Alex had disappeared behind the double doors into the chemo treatment room about five minutes before the laughter started to drift down the corridor. It was a complete juxtaposition to sombre atmosphere in the children's oncology ward. A second later Lex burst into the waiting room dressed in old jeans, an old band T-Shirt and an Abercrombie zip up. He had a burgundy beanie pulled down to his ears to cover his bald head from the chemo. All his clothes seemed to hang off his skinny frame which was yet another side effect of the chemo that Alex had to look forward to. Perched on Lex’s back was a small girl with chubby cheeks and imploring green eyes. I was clear that she was the source of the laughter.

In the distance from down the corridor and exasperated sounding woman called out “Lex put your sister down.” This sent the duo into another fit of giggles.

“Hey Kar.” said Lex turning her attention to Kara. They had met the previous week at Alex’s first chemo appointment. “This is my baby sister Lena.” he gestures at the girl on his back. “Lena this is Kara, her sister Alex is on my Chemo schedule.”

Lena pouted “I’m not a baby.” Kara found it hard to suppress a laugh at how looked. The small girl pouted before adding in a petulant tone “I’m eight.”

“Lee, you’ll always be my baby sister no matter what.” 

Her eyes widened comically “Even when I’m 30 and old?”

“Yes, even when your old.”

“I heard that old comment young lady.” said a red headed woman as she entered the room. “I’m turning 30 next week I’ll have you know.”

Lena whipped her head round so fast kara was half surprised the it didn’t pop off. “Really!” she exclaimed. “But your not old.”

“Well I’m glad to hear you say that.” the woman snorted. “So how have you bee Lena Beana?”

The girl in question shrugged “Well my legs have been doing the jumpy thing; mum thinks that it might be mild AD because my chair may need adjusting.”

Kara had had to admit that there was something disconcerting about hearing such a young child talk that way about medical conditions.

The woman smiled kindly approaching Lena. “Well your mum sounds like a very smart woman and I think that she might be spot on. So what do you say we go have a look at your chair and then get you in the pool.”

Smiling in return Lena bobbed her head up and down, the woman took Lena into her arms balancing the girl on her hip. They exited the room with Lena telling her an animated tale about something that had happened at school.  
A thought briefly crossed Kara’s mind about Alex and how she might lose her leg and she was almost resentful that Lena was wasting her ability to run around and be a kid.

Almost as soon as the pair had left an older woman around Eliza’s age entered and it was clear from her resemblance to Lex that she was his and Lena’s mother. The woman smiled at Lex with a definant hint of sadness “Lex you can head in because your all signed in.” Lex nodded shoving his hands into his pockets and heading into the chemo room. The woman turned her attention to Eliza. “Hello Eliza, how are you doing?”

Eliza sighed heavily “I guess I’m holding in there. How are you Lillian?” Lillian down in the chair next to Eliza as the two women started chatting. Kara turned her attention back to her old, worn and well read copy of the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Around an hour and a half into Alex’s appointment the red headed woman entered the room. She approached Lillian and had a hushed conversation that Kara couldn’t hear despite only being a couple seats away. “Thank you Cam!” said Lillian as the other woman stood.

“Lena should be out in a minute. She’s just getting her shoes on. I’ll see you and Lena next week at the usual time.” 

Just after Cam had left the room Lena re-entered. Kara groaned internally as the pieces fell into place and wave of guilt washed over her at the spiteful thoughts from earlier. There was also also a tinge of sympathy as she observed the young girl role into the room in a wheelchair. An uncomfortable feeling of injustice settled in her stomach provoked by the sight and thought of such a young lovely girl being confined to a wheelchair. There was also something that did not compute about the idea of wheelchairs being made so small - logically she knew they must but it was totally different to being confronted with the reality.

Once her brain finished short circuiting she turned her attention from the wheelchair to Lena. She was grinning from ear to ear and there was a sparkle in her eyes. Her hair was still sopping wet causing two wet patches to form on her top at the ends of her plaits. Lena wheeled over to Lillian and grabbed a thick book that she balanced on her knees as she headed over to the corner of the room with a pile of bean bags. Lena quickly transferred from the wheelchair to the bean bags as she settled down to read the book.

Almost a half hour later on the dot Alex through the double doors. She was extremely pale with her lips pressed into a thin line and her hand hovering in front of her face which was a sure indication that she was about to be sick. Lex had his arm around her waist as she leaned into his side making it clear that he was supporting most of her weight.

When they were close enough to the chairs Alex flopped down closing her eyes and groaning. “So it went that well then.” deadpanned Eliza. Alex’s only response was to grimace. Eliza stood pulling her daughter up with her and allowed Alex to lean on her much like with Lex.

Lillian also stoos slipping her KIndle in her handbag. She smiled at Eliza smiling and said “Well I guess this is it until next week.”

Eliza nodded “I guess it is. Enjoy your week.”

“We will. And likewise to you to.”

Kara turned to look over her shoulder an watched as Lillian placed her bag and Lena’s book on the seat of the wheelchair. She bent down picking Lena who had obviously fallen asleep at some point during the half hour. Lex followed his mother out of the waiting the room pushing the wheelchair looking grateful for having something to lean on.

It was three years before Kara saw Lena again. She did have a vague idea of what the younger girl had been up to from conversations she had overheard between Eliza and Lillian as well as talking to Alex and Lex. It was at the rehabilitation centre that was attached to the children's hospital where she and Alex bumped into the youngest Luthor.

Initially the Chemo, radiation and surgery had worked and Alex was in remission. Unfortunately the cancer not only returned but had spread to Alex’s other leg. This time the doctors were not able to save the limbs so they forced to amputate both at the knee. It was a few weeks after Alex had been discharged from the rehab centre and graduated to an outpatient. Kara had an inset day so Eliza decided that instead of leaving the nervy girl alone she would drop her off at Alex’s PT appointment. 

“So how’s Lex?” Asked Alex. After nearly three years Lex had finally got the magic seal of approval for remission four months ago.

Lena giggled. “ Well much to his delight and mums chagrin his hair has grown back straight. Mum thinks the curls make him look cute, LEx thinks they make him look like a girl.” She paused cocking her head to the side popping a wheelie in her chair. “Well he is right.”

Kara laughed silently laughed silently whilst Lena burst into another fit of giggles whilst Alex started pensively of into the distance lost in thought. ‘So how com your here? Don’t you already know how to do all this stuff?’ signed Kara. About a year ago the psychologists realised that it wasn’t ‘talking’ that was the problem but rather the making of the sound. From that moment all of the Danvers had picked up ASL so that it would be easier for Kara to communicate with them. She had been pleasantly surprised to realise that Lena understood ASL - something about her mum making her learn so she could be a well rounded individual.

Lena lowered the front wheels of her chair back to the floor. “Well I'm going to boarding school in September and there are certain things that I’ve always had my parents or Lex to help me with that I need to learn how to do for myself.”

‘Boarding school sounds so fun you know the friends for life and midnight snacks in the Kitchen. Where are you going?’

“Mercer.” Lena’s whole face had lit up and she was practically vibrating in her seat from excitement.

‘Isn’t Mercer that ultra exclusive and super expensive high school in Montana?’ Lena bobbed her head up and down. ‘But your eleven?’

“I skipped third, fourth and fifth grade.” Lena replied nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world that everyone did like food shopping or brushing their teeth. “Besides Mercer has an amazing science programme. It’s the best in the country at highschool level.”

“Do you ever miss it?” Asked Alex barely above a whisper. Kara had almost forgotten that she was there. At Kara and Lena’s confused looks Alex elaborated “Walking. DO you ever miss walking?”

The jovial mood dissipated instantly and Lena fixed her eye’s on the floor. “I don’t really remember anything from before the accident. I mean it happened when I was four so all I have are a few fuzzy memories of my mum - my real mum.” she paused an swallowed thickly “So I guess I’ve never really known anything else so I can’t really miss something that I never had or had no memory of.”

The conversation was quickly put to an end when her PT and OT came to start her session. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Kara’s stomach and not for the first or last time she felt a wave of sorrow wash over her for the young Luthor. A few moments later Cam came to take Lena to the Gym.

The third time that Kara saw Lena was at a science conference. Lena and her business partner - who was probably something more but no one knew what - were the keynote speakers. Straight out of MIT at the young age of nineteen Lena had used her family money and partnered up with fellow graduate Jack Spheer on a start concerned with nanobots. Together the pair had developed the first prototype for self replicating nanobots that were programmed to target cancer cells.

Alex had dragged Kara along to the conference for some sister bonding time. The pair hadn’t been able to spend much time together over the past couple of months. Alex had started working at Kara’s family company - Krypton Tech - straight out of university and in two short years became the youngest person to be promoted from a research assistant to a junior researcher. Kara on the other hand had started her first job since graduation working at CatCo as a junior reporter. She had done an internship with Cat Grant the summer of her junior year; Kara had felt honoured and for some reason the formidable woman had taken a liking the young blonde. Cat had offered her a job for when she graduated. The result being that the two sisters were both busy working and climbing the ladder at their respective workplaces.

So when Alex had found out about the conference in the New York she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for a sister road trip. It took awhile for Alex to convince her because despite her family background she didn’t have much interest in science. She did finally relent at the prospect of getting to spend some long overdue time with her sister and at the prospect of getting a week away from her nightmare of a boss Snapper Carr.

Kara hadn’t really paid attention to what would be happening at the conference so it was a pleasant surprise to find out the Lena was a keynote speaker. There were a couple of speeches after Lena but she didn’t really pay attention to them but after the speeches had concluded the crowd dispersed to mingle, look at the various stalls whilst enjoying fizz and canapes. Alex and Kara had gotten separated in the crowd but she didn’t really mind as she wandered between the stalls because at least they had potstickers. She was looking at a stall on using plant based polymers to reduce waste - it was by Dr Ilsey who had spoken after Lena - whilst she munched on her fourth potsticker in five minutes when she heard her name being called.

Turning around she was greeted by her friend from university Barry. “Hey Kar! What are you doing here?”

She grinned at the young man who knew all to well of Kara’s dislike for science. She quickly shoved the remainder of her potsticker into her mouth to free up her hands. ‘Alex wanted to come so she organised it as a road trip for bonding time.’ 

“Thats cool. What did you think of Caitlyn's speech?”

Kara racked her brain trying to remember the women's speech on preventing curable diseases in children from developing countries ‘I thought it was good - she had some great ideas and it’s an admirable cause.’  
Barry nodded eagerly “I know; she’s great isn’t she. We’ve just started working together at Star Labs.”

“Hey Barry.” calles a short baby faced guy with long hair. “Caitlyn and I were gonna go to the bar in our hotel to grab a drink. Wanna come with?”

“Uh yeah. Cisco this is Kara - we went to uni together. Kara this is Cisco - he also work at Star Labs. You wanna come to the bar with us?”

Kara smiled at Barry. ‘I shouldn’t. If I just disappeared Alex would freak.’ at his doubtful look she laughed ‘go have fun with your friends.’

She want back to browsing the stalls and consuming an alarming amount of potstickers losing track of the time before Alex found her. On the way back to the hotel they staying in for the night she listened to Alex animatedly talk about everything she saw and everyone she spoke to. “So I got the chance to briefly talk to Lena.” Alex slipped in nonchalauntly. This immediately piqued her interest like Alex knew it would. She raised her eyebrows to say continue. “Well she’s doing really well in life - both personal and professional. But I’m sure you already know that seen as you practically stalk her online.” There was truth in what Alex said. Kara read every article that mentioned that mentioned the youngest Luthor along with everything she had published over the years and following all of her social media accounts. It could be said that the youngest Danvers had a crush on Lena but there was also something else, this connection that Kara couldn’t really explain but had felt from the first time they had met. “And well…” Alex’s teasing smile dropped from her face morphing into a more serious expression. “Lex’s Leukemia is back.” Thar revelation put a dampener on the rest of the trip.

The last time Kara saw Lena was at Lex’s funeral; it was around a year after the conference. With this last round of Leukemia Lex had decided that he wasn’t going to go through with the treatment. She couldn’t really blame him because she had witnessed first hand with Alex what chemo and radiation could take out of a person.

She was accompanying Alex for the moral support. Alex’s girlfriend MAggie had offered to come but Alex had opted for Kara had been there throughout her Cancer.

Not long after the conference Lena had fallen off the face of the Earth. All of her accounts ahd gone dark as well as there there had been no new research published on the self replicating nanobots. Of course the media had been all over Lena’s disappearance speculating on the reason. Their ideas ranged from being kidnapped by aliens and forced to marry their price to her working of a covert government organisation. So Lex’s funeral was the first time that Lena had been seen in public for almost a year and Kara was just as captivated by her as the first time that they met. The reason for her disappearance became quickly apparent. In her arms she cradled a small baby and it was clear from the babys colouring who the father was. Throughout the whole event Jack Spheer did not leave Lena’s side.

Kara hung back whilst Alex went to give her condolences to Lena. For some reason Kara couldn’t find it with in her self to actually talk to Lena. But she also felt that Alex needed a private moment because after all she was the one who was close to Lex, she was his friend and comrade of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Exclusive (Lena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Krypton does not exist, Kara is the girl who witnessed the murder of her entire family. Without a love for science, she has left her family's company in the capable hands of J'onn J'onzz and the Danvers. When Lena's mother was killed in a car crash she was taken into the Luthor household by her father and was given the happy loving childhood that she deserved. Kara and Lena first meet in childhood and Kara immediately feel's drawn to the younger girl, follow the story of how they meet again in adulthood and how their relationship blossoms into something more.  
> In this chapter, we get to meet Lena Luthor as she goes about her somewhat everyday business with a few surprise guest appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: I am aware that this Chapter may seem a bit dull and slow but its purpose is more the set the present day scene and introduces both Lena's character and sows the seeds of her background story.  
> A/N 2: I'm writing this as I'm going so I think that an update once a month is as fast as I can go with everything that I have on my plate at the moment. Also because I am writing this as a go along if you have any idea's or suggestions that you want to be included in the storyline I can see what I can do to work them in.

LENA

Lena sighed heavily leaning forward resting her elbows on her desk and rubbing circular motions on her temples. The paperwork in front of her began to blur in front of her eyes and a subtle pounding started in the base of her skull. Casting her eye’s to the clocking in the corner of her computer screen the numbers jumped out telling her that it was 23:42. Se then let her eyes dart over to the couch in her office to look at her four-year-old daughter who was asleep under an old blanket clutching her flounder plushie to her chest. It was the fourth time in eight days that Lori had to fall asleep on her office couch. Really it was not fair on Lori and it made Lena feel like she was failing as a parent.

She picked up her phone that had been buried under several and shot off a text to Jack.

LL→ u still in the labs - 23:42

After Lena had taken on the company after her brother's death she had merged the newly named L-Corp with Luthor & Spheer ltd. Jack had taken a job in the R&D department leading his own team to continue their research into their nanobots. Lena helped out occasionally when she could spare the time between her mountain of reports and the board meetings.

Her phone chimed signalling the arrival of a text.

JS→ Yh, Y? - 23:43

LL→ Wanna go home? - 23:43

JS→ Sure. - 23:43

JS→ Want me to come help w/ Lori? - 23:43

LL→ Please. - 23:44

JS→ Just let me clean up. - 23:44

Both Lena and Jack tended to burn the midnight oil; it was a large part of why they had become friends back in their BL - before Lori - days. When their startup was still young they both frequently worked late into the night. It was when they came up with their best ideas.

Lena heard the faint distinctive ding of the lift before Jack entered her office a few seconds later. He smiled wearily at her and she could see the lines of exhaustion etched into his face. “I see you got little miss PA of the year to go home.”

Most nights Jess refused to go home before Lena, despite the fact that she often worked late into the night, and somehow Jess always managed to beat her into the office in the morning with a fresh cup of coffee. It had taken a lot of cajoling but she had managed to convince Jess to go home at five o’clock which was officially the end of her working day. “To be honest I have no idea how I did it but I managed to get her to go home just after five.” Both of them shared a quiet laugh.

“Ready to go?”

Logging off her computer Lena and shoved a couple of files that she had been working on into her bag. Jack walked over to the couch gathering the sleeping child into his arms. Whipping out her phone she called the driver telling him to bring the car around the front before the two adults and the young child left the office in companionable silence. Once they were settled in the car Lena rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he told her about the tests he’d been running on the newest generation of the nanobots. slowly she let her heavy eyelids flutter closed.

Lena's eyes fluttered open to daylight streaming in through the window - there was a moment of confusion trying to figure out where she was before she realised that she was in her bedroom. Her brows knitted together in confusion as she attempted to work out how she had gotten to her bed. There were some hazy memories of working late, then getting into the car to go home with Jack and then nothing. Looking down at herself she immediately noticed that she was not wearing her clothes from the day before and instead she was wearing tartan pyjama bottoms and a camisole. Looking to the left of her bed she could see her wheelchair as well.

The smell of coffee and waffles drifting through to her room made her stomach gurgle. Grinning she pulled the chair closer to the bed so she could haul herself in and go off in search food and caffeine. Entering the kitchen he saw Jack dancing around the kitchen in his boxers and a T-Shirt whilst cutting up strawberries. To his right were a bowl of whipped cream and another holding an assortment of other berries. To his left, the waffle iron beeped signalling that the waffle inside was done.

She made a beeline for the coffee pot pouring herself a nice hot mug of ambrosia. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” Jacks voice startled Lena causing her to jump. “You were out like a light - I am sorta offended that you found me that boring; you could have told me, you didn’t have to fall asleep on me.”

Lena rolled her eye’s, “Well, I didn’t want to hurt your widdle feelings,” she teased, “because we all know you are kind of soft. Why else would you be staying here?”

Contrary to popular belief Lena and Jack weren’t actually a couple - they were both batting for the wrong side. Lori was the result off of one very drunken night, but nevertheless, she was a well loved and very spoilt child. Jack and his fiancee had a penthouse a couple of blocks over but his fiancee was away on business and that was why he was staying at Lena's. He didn’t like to be alone - never had for as long as she had known him.

“Well you better be glad that I am here,” he said turning the teasing around to her “because who do you think carried you up here so that you could continue sleeping?”

“I appreciate the sleep. Thank you.”

“It’s also because I’m staying that you have a cooked breakfast.”

Gasping in mock offence she narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m perfectly capable of cooking my own breakfast, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I’m not denying that. It’s more a case of would you actually put the effort into cooking or would you just go out for breakfast instead?”

She chuckled, “Yeah, you're probably right.”

The patterning of Little feet could be heard coming down the hallway. “Here comes the little monster,” she commented causing Jack to chuckle.

When Lori entered the kitchen and saw the waffle iron she squealed “Waffles!” the small child bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Noticing Jack her brow furrowed in confusion adorably “Daddy, what are you doing here?”

“Daddy is staying with us while Cameron is away remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” replied Lori attempting to make a beeline for the plate of waffles before she could get very far Lena grabbed Lori around the waist placing her daughter in her lap eliciting a squeal of delight from the young girl. Lena wheeled over to the dining room helping Lori get on to her chair whilst Jack placed the breakfast items on the table.

As Lena was adding whipped cream to her plate Jack rose an eyebrow, “You might want to go easy in the cream. It’s getting harder to carry you.”

Smirking she bit back “maybe it’s your bodies way of telling you that you need to go to the gym more often. Since making the move to National City you’ve been slacking.” They spent the rest of breakfast trading good-natured barbs with the occasional input from Lori.

Lillian arrived whilst they were clearing the table. Lori jumped down from her chair running over to Lillian “Grandma!” she cried as she slammed into the older woman's legs.

“Hey Munchkin. What’s Jack doing here?”

“Cameron is away.”

“Oh that makes sense” She ruffled Lori’s hair before turning her attention to Lena, “I’ll finish clearing this up so you can go get dressed so your not late for work.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

It had just gone ten in the morning, Lena was just entering the mid-morning slump and was debating whether or not she should go and get coffee when the intercom crackled into life. “Miss Luthor, Cat Grant is outside, she doesn’t have an appointment.” Jess paused, “do you want me to let her in?”

“What does she want?”

“She wants to interview you for the Magazine.”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later - that was the downside to living in the spotlight. Ever since she decided to move the headquarters of L-Corp to National City all the media outlets wanted to get the exclusive. She had been ignoring them not wanting to go through the hassle - logically she knew she wouldn't be able to put it off forever. Now her Cat Grant was taking things into her own hands.

“FIne let her in.”

Seconds later Cat swanned into her office. “Miss Luthor, thank you for taking the time to talk to me.”

Lena leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrow. “Well, you turned up unannounced. I didn’t really have a choice.”

Cat matched her raised eyebrow. “This is going to be our cover story so we’ll need to do a photo shoot. Does Saturday work, around twelve?”

Lena’s mouth hung open for a couple of seconds, she had heard rumours about what Cat Grant was like but being in the same room as the woman was completely different. “Saturday works but you should probably push it back to later in the day.”

The other woman nodded as she began to foraged around in her handbag to retrieve a notebook, pen, and dictaphone. “You don’t mind if I record this do you?”

“Not at all.” She plastered a smile onto her face. She was feeling surprising drained from only spending five minutes with the older woman. It had certainly shaken up her morning.

“So shall we begin?” Lena nodded. “Ok, so let's start easy. To set the mood, will you be attending Oliver Queen’s 28th ‘birthday bash’?”

“Of course. Ollie is an old friend from my Boarding school days, of course, I’m going to be there.”

“Thank you, so still keeping it quite light, how do you balance being a mother with not only being the CEO of a fortune 500 company but also getting involved with research?”

“I wouldn’t be able to do any of it without my mum, she is a great help with Lori and I’m so grateful that she agreed to make the move to National City with us.”

“And in what way does your mother help out?”

“Well, she looks after Lori during the day while I’m at work and brings her over for lunch as well as looking after her in the evenings when I have to work late or on the rare occasion that I go out with friends.”

“So, moving on - a little birdie told me that Jack Spheer spent the night at your place. Is there trouble in paradise, or rather in this instance queeradise?”

Lena chuckled “No, he’s just staying whilst his fiance is away on a business trip.” she paused for a moment before continuing “of the record, the guy is a woose.”

Cat nodded shifting in her chair so she was leaning back. “So, on to the real stuff. The question that everyone has been asking since you took over the company after your brother's untimely death… Why did you re-name the company?”

“It’s become some sort of tradition,” she laughed “My dad started it. When he took the company over from his father he re-named the company Luthor-Corp, then Lex came along naming it Lex-Corp, so I guess I felt duty bound to continue the tradition.”

“And now for the question on everyone's mind, Why relocate to National City? Especially as it is the home to your biggest competitor, Krypton Tech.”

“There were two main reasons for the relocation. The first was the fact that there were too many memories of Lex back in Metropolis - both good and bad. It felt like every corner I turned I was confronted with another memory and that was making it hard to accept his death and move on. AS for choosing National City, as you said, it’s home to my biggest competitor and you know the old saying, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.”

The two women shared a laugh and Cat asked a couple more follow up questions. By the time they finished, it was nearing noon. Cat gathered up her things and stood to leave “Well thank you for your time, what time should we expect you on Saturday?”

“I’ll get there for 3pm, and the pleasure was all mine, I hope that we can do this again sometime,” she answered tacking in the pleasantries that her mum had drilled into her ever since she was a young child.

“Well, I’ll see you then. I’ll get my assistant to send the address over. “ she paused before adding: “Make sure you bring your cute as a button daughter with you as well.” as an afterthought.

“You wouldn’t be calling her that if you had to endure one of her tantrums or have had to put her to bed.” this comment elicited a chuckle from Cat who was now grinning like the at the got the canary as she turned on her heel to leave the office.

Looking at the time Lena realised that she wouldn’t be able to get much work done with the time she had left before her mum and Lori arrived for lunch, deciding instead to go down to Jacks lab. On the way past her secretaries desk, she instructed jess to call her when Lillian and Lori arrived.

“So,” she started entering Jack’s lab “how was your morning? Because mine was very interesting.” she laughed when Jack jumped at the sound of her voice.

Turning around to smile at her he responded: “Well, I've just been working with our little soldiers. They have been doing really well in stage 1 of the phase 2 trials. If we maintain the pace that we are currently working at we can move onto stage 2 next week.” after a pause he added, “so tell me about your interesting morning.”

She leaned back to pop the castors of her wheelchair of the floor “Cat Grant stopped by for an exclusive interview and somehow I’m now set to be on the cover of the next issue. The whole experience was strangely invigorating.” as she finished talking she lowered the castors back down.

Jack snorted “It’s good to know that you were having fun whilst the rest of us were slaving away to make a living” there was no hint of malice in the lighthearted teasing.”

“Oh yeah,” she teased back “Cat wants me to do a photo shoot for the cover on Saturday and she wants Lori to be there as well. I know it’s your weekend with Lori,” she paused in an attempt to gauge his reaction. “I was thinking - Cameron gets back on Saturday and I would be happy to keep Lori after the photo shoot so that you and Cam can have some one on one time to reconnect.”

Shooting her a lopsided grin he was quick to reply “Well when you put it like that, who am I to say no to an opportunity for me to get hanky panky with my stud of a fiancee.”

“Pfft.” she swatted his arm “You are ridiculous, who even says hanky panky anymore.”

Jack arched his eyebrows in a teasing manner “I do. Obviously.”

Before Lena could retort she was stopped by the chiming of her phone that unsurprisingly informed her that Lillian and Lori had arrived for lunch. “Gotta head out now, see you later.” Jack made a noncommittal grunt turning back to his work with the nanobots.

As soon as the lift doors opened Lori’s small body slammed into hers whilst Lori wrapped her small arms around her neck. “Mummy, I missed you so much me and grandma went to the park and …” Her daughter's bubbly attitude brought a smile to her face.

Lena clamped her hand over Lori’s mouth cutting the child of mid-sentence, “That’s great sweetie, I want to hear all about your morning with Grandma but why don't’ you wait until we get to lunch so then I can give you my full undivided attention?”

Lori smiled nodding eagerly and Lena beckoned her mother into the lift. “So where were you thinking of going for lunch?” Lillian asked as she reached out to push the ground floor button.

Lori climbed into her lap and rested her head on Lena’s chest. “I was thinking Noonans. I’ve heard good things from almost everyone - especially about the burgers, and I’ve been craving a juicy juicy burger.” Lena beamed up at her mother which elicited a chuckle from the older woman at her childish antics. “Oh, and they apparently cater well to Children.” She added as an afterthought.

When they arrived at Noonan's they discovered that it resembled some form of microbrewery or upmarket bistros that were currently popular. To the left, there was what appeared to be a well-stocked bar with the seating to the right and stretching into the back. It had a cosy welcoming atmosphere complemented by lighting that was dim but not to dim.

A bubbly young woman approached them, “Welcome to Noonan’s.” she practically singsonged “Two adults and a child, are you expecting anyone else?” she asked grabbing the menus.  
“No, it’s just us,” Lillian responded returning the young woman's smile.

“Okey Dokey. Where would you like to sit, we have tables in the front, benches in the back or there are boo…” she trailed off seeming to notice Lena’s wheelchair for the first time. Clearly flustered she fumbled with the menus and a pink blush worked it’ way up her cheeks as she opened her mouth to talk.

Lena chuckled, holding her hand up to stop the younger woman from talking and embarrassing herself further. “We’ll take that table in the front, please.”

Once they were seated at the table, knowing the tidal wave that was about to burst free from her daughter, Lena turned her attention to Lori, “Decide what you want to eat and then you can tell me about your morning.” Lori nodded earnestly turning her attention to the child's menu in front of her.

Lori had inherited both her mother and fathers brains making her a very intelligent girl for her age, at 4 she had the reading age of a 10-year-old with her spelling age trailing slightly behind at 8 years old.

“I knew we said we would see each other again soon,” Lena jumped at the sound of Cat’s voice from behind her. She turned her chair around to face the older woman. “But, I didn’t expect it to be this soon"

“Well, I’m not going to lie neither did I.” she replied smiling courteously.

“I’ll let you get back to your family lunch.”Cat turned to head back to the hostesses stand.

“Your welcome to join us if you are on your own.” offered Lena - all the years of etiquette lessons kicking in.

Cat smiled at them over her shoulder, “I appreciate the offer but I must decline, I’m waiting on someone.”

Turning her chair back to the table her mother was observing her with a quirked eyebrow whilst Lori was practically vibrating in her seat. Her lips quirked at the corner “What?”

“I didn’t realise you knew Cat Grant.”

“She showed up at my office this morning demanding an interview.” She paused casting her gaze down to the burger section of the menu “I knew I would have to give one sooner or later. Turns out that it is going to be the cover story.”

It looked like Lillian wanted to say something but she didn’t get the chance as the waitress came to take their orders. As soon as the waitress left Lillian levelled her daughter with a serious look “Be careful around that woman I…”

Sighing Lena cut her mother off “I know, you went to University with her. I will be careful - I just figured it would be useful to make an ally out of her rather than an enemy.”

Lori was starting to get fussy from being ignored for several minutes. “Why don’t you tell me about your morning?” Lori’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Well Grandma took me to the park after breakfast and I made a new friend and she was at the park with her mummy and like me, her daddy doesn’t live with her mummy but she doesn't even know who her daddy is. Her name is Lexie and we played together and with her dog but the dog isn’t really hers, it’s her aunts and he’s called Krypto and…” Both Lena and Lillian laughed at the little girl babbling away. It was only when the food arrived that she stopped instead choosing to inhale the food that was on the plate in front of her.

“Lori, slow down you’ll choke.”

Lori smiled at her mother sheepishly swallowing the food that was in her mouth, “Sorry Mum.” the adults chuckled again and Lillian reached out to ruffle her hair.

Lena’s started to ring in her pocket, flashing her mother and daughter an apologetic smile she fished the device out. Jesse's face flashed up on the screen. “Sorry, it’s Jess, I have to take this, it could be important.” she slid the answer bar across as she raised the phone up to her ear “Jess hold on for a just a second, I need to find somewhere quieter.” She placed the phone in her lap and headed towards the small courtyard out the back of the restaurant. Once outside she raised the phone back to her ear “Ok Jess. You are a go.”

“Miss Luthor, there is a Clark Kent from the Daily Planet here. He wants an interview.”

An uncomfortable feeling takes residence in her stomach, she decided that she could have a little fun with this. “Tell him I’m out at lunch right now and that if he wants the interview he can wait until I get back. Oh and don’t mention Cat Grant's visit earlier.”

“Ok Miss Luthor. Anything else.”

“Make him wait outside with you and make it uncomfortable for him.”

“I understand Miss Luthor. When will you be returning?”

The corners of her lips twitched up into a smirk, “I’ll be back when I’m back.” hanging up the phone she started to make her way back to the table. When she entered the restaurant she ground to a halt, sat in the booth opposite was Cat Grant and true to her earlier word she was not alone. Sat across from her in the booth was a young blonde that was vaguely familiar but Lena couldn’t quite place her.

“What was that about?” her mother asked when Lena reached the table. “Do you have to go back to the office?”

Smiling at her mother she shook her head. “Not at all. Jess was calling to rearrange my 2 o’clock that just cancelled.” turning her attention to Lori she smiled asking “do you want to get ice cream and then go to the cinema to see Incredibles 2 again?”

“Really?” Lori asked her face lighting up again.

Lena smiled and nodded at her daughter “Eat up so we can go and get ice cream.”

Getting off the lift at L-Corp Lena was greeted with the sight of an unamused Clark Kent. When he caught sight of her he jumped to his feet scowling.

“Mr Kent.” she greeted him icily as fear seized her guts. “If you’d follow me into my office.” she quickly put her bag away. Gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk she told him to take a seat. “So what brings you all the way from Metropolis?” she could feel the fear transforming into anger that began to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

Once upon a lifetime ago, Clark had been Lex’s friend up until a big fight they had around a year before Lex’s death. At least that was what everyone had thought, it turned out that the only reason Clack had gotten close to Lex was for an expose on the Luthors - to try and wheedle out the family secrets.

The expose made his career and was published the day of Lex’s death, needless to say, it left a sour taste in the mouths of the remaining Luthors.

“Perry White really wants the exclusive and he sent me because he thought you would open up to me due to my history with Lex.” she raised an incredulous eyebrow. “I know. I tried to tell him that is was a bad idea but the old buggar can be quite insistent.”

Picking up a pen to continue her reports from the morning she began to speak “Well I’m really sorry Clark,” she was not in the slightest “but I gave the exclusive to Cat Grant this morning.”

Anger flashed across his face and he jumped to his feet knocking the chair over in the process “So you made me hang around here for 3 hours for the chance of the exclusive.” his face started to turn an ugly shade of purple and the vein in his forehead was popping with anger “An exclusive that you had already given to Cat fucking Grant.”

“That about sums it up.” she looked up from her file “Now, are you done or do I have to call security?”

His eyes narrowed as he picked up his bag as the intercom crackled into life “Miss Luthor you 3:30 has just arrived.”

Smiling at Clark she hit the intercom button “Thank you, Jess. Send her in, Mr Kent is just leaving.”

On his way out he passed Sam who raised her eyebrows at Lena “Was that Clark Kent from the Daily Planet?” Lena nodded in response. “What was he doing here?”

“Perry White sent him for an exclusive for the Daily Planet.” Lena tidied the files that were spread out across her desk.

“You didn’t give it to him did you?” Sam wasn’t a fan of Clark Because she had been there with Jack to pick up the broken pieces that he left behind.

Lena shook her head grinning. “No. I made him wait around for three hours before telling him that I gave the exclusive to Cat Grant this morning.” The two women shared a laugh. “Anyway, before we get down to business I just wanted to make sure that you are still my plus one to Ollie’s party.”

“An open bar, your mum looking after Ruby and a night away from being a single mum. Of course, I’m still in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time I hope you enjoyed it. Tune in Mon 19 Nov 2018 for the next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

I’m not Dead! I am really sorry for just disappearing for nearly 5 months. I would like to thank everyone that has continued to read, review and offer encouragement in my absence. Yes, I also appreciate how frustrated some of you must be feeling as well as I have been in the same position as I have put you in and again for that I am sorry.

Excuses… Life. That is the short answer, life got in the way. The longer answer is that initially school work and UCAS applications got in the way as my workload increased, then it was the run-up and preparation for A-Level mocks in the new year. Now currently it is the run-up and preparation for the actual exams, in essence, I was naive going into this year thinking that I would have downtime to write fanfic's on the side, but boy was I wrong. Not to mention everyone running around and panicking like headless chickens because all the exams have been moved forward without warning the teachers beforehand. There has also been a relapse in my mental health that just led to a general lack of motivation and sense of fatalism on my part. Then when I thought I was getting my life on track my 1L water bottle leaked in my bag drowning my laptop which I have since had to replace which set my back for nearly a month after getting the insurance sorted.

Updates for the Individual Fics:

 **From Afar** : I came across a snag when writing. I have most of the chapters vaguely planned and had the next three planned in detail, however, when I was doing the actual writing it did not flow the way I wanted or thought it would. So, I decided to change the order which got me into a bit of a muddle that I am still trying to work out to make sure information is in the correct order. The next three chapters are almost completed it is just a case of going through and making sure that nothing has been missed and everything is in the correct order, this will likely be my first priority when I get back to writing after exams.

 **You Broke Me Down** : I already have the second part written but it needs some serious editing as at present I do not like to flow as it seems forced an unnatural.

 **Unlikely Companions:** The second chapter is nearly complete just a case of finishing and editing before posting before cracking on with the final chapter.

In addition from now on, I aim to have more interaction with my readers in the aim to hold myself accountable and to try and keep up with a posting schedule. So keep the comments coming, praise and constructive criticism both welcome or if you want to just say hi and have a chat that is also welcome.


End file.
